


What?!!

by whyamiwritingthis (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Baby Bruce, Baby Tony, Caregivers, Cribs, Daddy Bucky, Diapers, Gen, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursery, Onesies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Wetting, bottles, little bruce, messing, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whyamiwritingthis
Summary: No one knew about Tony's little status and he wanted to keep it that way but things never went like he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going beyond a certain point. You'll know when we're there because I'll tell you.

Steve runs a hand through his hair while fighting back the stinging tears that were threatening to spill down his face. He wants so desperately to turn away from the hospital bed he has been staring at for days now, but the part that makes him want to look away is also the part that compels him to keep his eyes right where they are.

In the bed lays a bruised and battered Tony looking more vulnerable than Steve could ever remember seeing him look before. The whiteness of the sheets along with all the machines he's hooked up to make the man laying cocooned in them look so small that he's nearly tiny. There's a breathing tube protruding from Tony's mouth, and his eyes are so swollen shut that even if he weren't currently in a medically induced coma, Steve is pretty sure he wouldn't be able to open them anyway.

He sighs, remembering the huge bombshell that come along when Tony's doctor had informed them of the seriousness of Tony's injuries. He had asked if anyone knew who or where his caregiver was along with the question about whether or not they knew how to contact them?

"Caregiver?" Steve repeats questioningly, "I don't understand."

The doctor had given him an apologetic if somewhat patronizing look before he'd asked Steve what he knew about people who are classified as being little.

Steve had been forced to admit that he didn't know much since in his time, when they were diagnosed they were usually put into special institutions where they were care for by medically trained specialists for the remainder of their lives. The doctor had seemed to take a deep breath and then began explaining to him how they'd advancements in the regards to their perception and how littles were now treated.

He explained that instead of ignoring away the small percentage of the population that were littles, they now embraced them. Everyone was tested by the age of 21 to see where they fell under the different classifications of Little, Caregiver, Neutral, Alpha, Beta, or Omega.

He had ended it by giving a brief description of each classification , and then asked, "Have you yourself undergone the testing yet, Captain Rogers?"

Steve had been only half-listening to him, and so he was was startled when the doctor asked him. He heard the man call his name, and was immediately embarrassed, "I'm sorry? What did you ask me?"

"I asked if you yourself had been tested since... well since you got back?"

Steve finds himself flushing with embarrassment, and he shakes his head. "No, I haven't. Bucky's been saying that I need to get tested but I've kinda too busy since... well you know."

"Bucky?"

"My best friend. We grew up together."

"Ah, may I ask if he's been tested?"

Steve nods, "He has. In fact he has a little of his own now."

"Would you like to take the test here at the hospital?"

"You mean like right now?"

The doctor nods in return, "Yes, we have specialists who would be more than happy to administer the test."

"I-I can't leave Tony right now."

The man gives him an understanding smile, "If course, not. However, I believe one if the others would come in to sit with Mr Stark if you asked them too." 

"I... I--"

"Please, Captain Rogers, this is important or I would not be making this suggestion."

He runs a hand over his tired eyes, and he stares down at the damaged face. Steve finally nods after a long moment, and says, "Alright, okay I'll take the test."

"Very well, Captain. I'll go call the psychology department and inform them that you're coming over as soon as you've asked someone else to sit with Mr Stark."

Steve nods, and as he steps into the hallway to make a quick phone call to the Tower, all he could think of was 

_How? How had they not known the truth about Tony?_

_How?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns his Classification.

The test to determine Steve's classification had been easy and taken less than an hour to complete. The psychologist who administered the test had told him that he'd put a rush on getting the results back to Steve ASAP since he knew Steve was anxious to have it.

Or Steve had let the man believe. Yes, he was sorta curious about what his classification might be but that vanishes the moment he reenters Tony's room and looks on his small, unconscious form in the hospital bed.

Sam looks up from his book as Steve steps in. Steve relieves him with a silent nod, and Sam quickly vacates the chair, then the room.

He sits down beside Tony again, and clasps his hand in between his own. He sighs, and is so tired from worry and exhaustion that he doesn't notice a nurse coming in until he's standing on the other side of the bed.

"Excuse me, Captain, but I need to do a diaper check and maybe do a change if it's needed."

After they learned of Tony's status as an Emancipated little, his doctors had decided that as long as he was going on his own they'd keep Tony in a diaper rather than keep him hooked up to a catheter since they knew he'd be much more comfortable that way.

Steve nods, "Sure. Go ahead." 

He turns his head away to allow the nurse the privacy Tony needs in order for the man to be able to do his job. The man works quickly and efficiently, even with dealing with a messy diaper. (Steve had smelled the evidence from the very second the nurse unlatched the front of the diaper). 

"Do you need any help?"

"No, Captain, thank you. I can handle this a-okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I am 'cause you see I'm also a Classified Caretaker, and have two Little boys of my own at home."

Steve absorbs the information without comment, wondering for the first time since he returns to the room what his own Classification was going to be.

"There," the nurse announces a few short minutes later as he pulls the blankets back up over Tony, "All nice and clean and done." He gathers up the changing supplies, and told Steve as he heads out the door, "Another nurse will be back in a few hours to make sure he's okay. Just buzz the desk if anything comes up before then, okay?"

"I will."

"Have a good afternoon, Captain."

Steve had no sooner turns back to Tony when there's a knock at the doorway. It's Tony's doctor, and he has a sealed manila envelope in his hands. He walks over to Steve, and holds out the envelope.

"Your test results, Captain."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Steve takes it from his hand.

"I'll leave you alone to read it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or you can call Dr Benton."

Steve nods, and watches him leave. Taking a deep breath, he eases up the flap of the envelope, and with an even deeper breath, he pulls out the document that's nestled inside. His eyes skim the page until he reaches the bottom, and sees the words CLASSIFICATION: **CAREGIVER**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll meet Bucky's little in this.

"You haven't even asked him yet," Bucky says as he continues to move the paint roller up and down the wall.

Tony would be released from the hospital tomorrow evening, and the two men were scrambling to put the finishing touches on the nursery Steve had already been in the process of preparing on his floor for the little.

"Yeah, I know," Steve replies as he dips his brush into the canister of Wave Crest Blue.

"You know he might say no to you being his caregiver, right?"

"And he might say yes."

"He might say yes but it's possible he'll turn your offer down too. I mean I've seen how you two are around each other. It's like trying to mix oil with water. Can't be done and ain't gonna be done!"

Steve shoots his friend a glare, "Well, thanks so much for the vote of confidence, Buck!"

Bucky shrugs, "Just sayin' that all of this work might be for nothin'."

"Well if it is, it's--"

"Dada?"

Bucky twisted around in a snap, "Sweetheart, what are you doing out of bed?"

Bruce is standing in the doorway, a pacifier bobbing between his lips, his favorite manatee tucked snugly under his arm, looking unsure and scared, "I.. I..."

After he carefully placed the paint roller down into the pan, Bucky quickly crosses the room, and scoops up the little into his arms. He's oh so gentle as he places Bruce on his hip, his hand palming the baby's diapered bottom to support him, and his tone is soft as he asks, "Whatsa matter with Daddy's little boy? Did my Brucie have a bad dream?"

The baby's answering sob is all he needs to confirm his suspicions (that and the fact Bruce's diaper is soaked), laying his head down on his Daddy's shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around the man's neck in a death grip.

Bucky sighs, hugging him tight as he begins to pat out a soothing rhythm on the little's bottom in an effort to calm him down. He shoots Steve an apologetic look, then says, "Sorry about having to bail out on you, pal, but I think I need to take my little man here to our floor for the night."

Although he wants to sigh, Steve walks over to the pair instead, and presses a kiss on the sobbing little's temple, "Goodnight, Brucie. Uncle Steve hopes you'll have nothing but sweet dreams after your Daddy gets you all tucked in."

"Can you say goodnight to Uncle Steve, baby boy? Hmm?" Bucky asked.

Bruce shakes his head, and turns it away from his Uncle.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Steve assures him, "I know he's overtired and upset."

"But the crib--"

"It's okay. I'll finish the painting then I'll get half of put together tonight, and do the rest tomorrow before we go to the hospital to pick up Tony."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. Now, go take your little boy to bed."

Bucky gives him a long look then nods, "Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry.
> 
> We are at the point I need to write more and don't know wat I want to do with it next.

Steve finishes painting the nursery an hour later, and then spend most of the rest of the night staying up putting the crib together. He really didn't mean to finish it in one go, but once he got started, he couldn't stop. It helps that he had helped Bucky assemble the crib his friend had taken Brucie to last night when he had to cut out of helping Steve. After he finishes with Tony's new bed, he doesn't quite make it to bed himself. Instead he curls up on the changing table's surface, and that's were Bucky finds him the next morning.

"Hey, punk?" Bucky said quietly, looking down at his sleeping friend.

But Steve doesn't stir a bit.

Bucky puts a hand on him arm, and said a little louder, "Hey, Steve!"

Steve jumps awake this time, and gives him a blearily eyed look, "Huh? What?"

"Time to be up, Sleeping Beauty!"

The other man nodded, sitting up, yawning, "Wat... what time is it?"

"Oh, it's about 8:30."

"8:30?"

"Yep, 8:30."

Steve groaned.

"What?"

"I wanted to go for a run this morning before I went shopping at the littles store to pick up somethings for Tony."

"Well, it looks like you won't be getting that run now."

The blonde rolls his eyes, "No kidding!" He swings his legs off of the changing table.

"So," Bucky said as his friend stands up, "I see you finished it?" He pointed at the crib.

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I did. I mean I was only gonna do only half last night but once I got started, well I didn't want to stop. It was a lot easier to put together than putting Brucie's crib was. Speaking of Brucie, where is he this morning?"

"Big," the dark haired man replies with a forlorn sigh, "He woke up all big this morning."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Buck."

"Why? It's no biggie, it happens, and it means I'm available to go shopping with you at the littles store now."

Steve knows his friend is sad that today he won't have to take care of his baby boy. While he's yet to experience a Big day with his little, he thinks he can sympathize with Bucky well enough. He puts a hard on his friend's shoulder, "Give me ten minutes to grab a shower and we can go."

"Not until you have some breakfast first," Bucky responds automatically.

Steve throws him a mock salute "Yes, sir."

"Don't be a wiseguy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented and gave me kudos for the previous chapters.
> 
> Suggestions are welcome. I will be screening comments from here on out.


End file.
